In a vertical-shaft motor, bearings typically carry the thrust load generated by an external device. The bearings can utilize lubrication to prevent over-heating, protect the bearings from corrosion, and/or avoid excessive wear of the bearings. The temperature of oil provided in the lubrication system can increase upon receiving the heat generated by the rotating bearings. To effectively lubricate the bearings it can be necessary to cool the oil. Conventional systems typically utilize a water cooler system to cool the bearings which rotate within a sump.
Such a water cooler system can require a cool, clean water source, which can be a significant expense. Such a system can comprise a reservoir, heat exchanger, pump to circulate the water system, and/or filtering. In addition, there is the risk of potential leaks which could contaminate the oil, and potentially lead to ineffective lubrication of the bearings and bearing failure.